Do I Regret?
by Kissy Heartbreak
Summary: Click Click Click Did he... Regret this? - Songfic. Preview to a Story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters. I do not own the song Hide & Seek.

* * *

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_(Hide & Seek by Imogen Heap)_

* * *

Click

Click

Click

"... Matvey."

Click

Click

Click

Click

"Matvey."

Click

"Matthew."

...

"He is dead Matthew. The cartridge is empty." A large gloved hand settled on Matthew's smaller tan shoulder, gently, carefully, so unnatural for such a big man most would think – what a lie. It was that kindness, gentle, caring that got him into this situation.

* * *

_Mm whatcha say, that you only meant well - well of course you did_

_Mm whatcha say, that it's all for the best - well of course it is_

_Mm whatcha say, that it's just what we need - you decided this_

_Whatcha say?_

_What did you say?_

* * *

Click

Click

Click

"... Matvey..."

"No." Short, hurt, a slight tremble in the quiet quiet voice. Broken. "No." He repeats.

Click

Click

"He is _dead_."

"NO!" Vicious. Aurora eyes flared with a violent hatred as he smacked the hand away "NO! He's Not! He's Not! He's Not Dead You Russian Bastard!"

Ivan visibly flinched back from the smaller boy, like he had been bitten by the words. Soon his face was back to the expression it had been previously occupying – blank. No usual smile, no underlining malice, just nothing "Are you going to start speaking like him now? Take his place?"

The violence was gone, a sharp, painful gasp. The aurora grew with shock before rain started to form "I—I—! No! No! He's not—"

"Dead."

A strangled whimper escaped Canada's lips and he fell to his knees screaming into his gun and his hands. It was a lie, it had to be a lie, but the proof was right there behind him that he had just—He had just—He gathered enough of himself to turn around and see the motionless body still growing redder even though that bright heart had stopped beating. Pitifully, Matthew started to crawl over to him, through the ocean of blood and past his endless tears, he wish he could just stop sobbing. What had he done? What was he thinking! How could this have happened!

Ivan watched his comrade grab a hold of that blood covered jacket and he admitted to himself that he couldn't see a day were that brown leather and that ignorant smile had come into his sight, a day were those bright eyes gave his smile a bit of truth to it... Did he... Regret this?

He turned his violet eyes to the people around them. France knelt in another pool of blood that was not of his own but that of the wounded British mans in his arms, his face was stone as he cradled Englands sobbing face into his chest, whispering him sweet nothings even though he knew he couldn't take away this pain. The English man would survive, but everyone there could already see that he wouldn't be able to _live_ without his bluebird.

There were so many others: China, Mexico, Denmark, Spain, all the countries that had been effected by that blonds foolishness. There were so many and yet... There were so many... Who looked as regretful as he...

"P-Please...! Please! Get up! Please _Get Up!_ Please Alfred! _Please!_" Ivan looked back to the bloody mess that Matvey sat himself in. He had pulled his brother into his arms and was rocking back and forth as his pleads met deaf ears. Even smothered in his own blood, America looked no more harmful than a sleeping child. There was barely a spot of the red fluid on his young, relaxed face and if it weren't for one simple thing than that boy would look like an angel.

A chill ran down the Russians spine as violet met blue eyes, but no longer did they compare to a bright sky – they were mad eyes. No. He was not regretful. He could remember now why this had happened, why they had gotten into this third world war. That was not Alfred lying dead in his little ones arms, Alfred had died years and years before when this war had started. That was not Alfred.

That was the United Nations of America.

* * *

_Speak no feeling I don't believe you_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_


End file.
